


Can Forgiveness Happen

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Getting Back to Us [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Some slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: Sam thinks back on the events that have happened lately.PS Sam-centric fic. I hope it was worth the wait and the rewrites of the first three in the series.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Getting Back to Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124975
Kudos: 34





	Can Forgiveness Happen

**Demetri**

Demetri wasn’t allowed to train, just watch. Which totally sucked, but he understood why the doctor ordered it. This was the first class since he had gotten out of the hospital a couple of days ago. Probably the first class since he went in. People were acting weird, they weren’t avoiding him but they were avoiding talking about anything to do with what happened. It didn’t really seem like it was because he was hurt and they didn’t want to hurt him more. It was like they knew a secret that he wasn’t allowed to. 

The Senseis finally started class and it went the same as usual, except that Eli wouldn’t really look at him. Now, he’d been avoiding him. For instance, reading but never replying to his messages. Demetri was hoping to talk to him about it today, but he arrived to class just on time. Maybe after class they could go back to Eli’s house and just talk. Demetri just wanted to figure out what was going on with him. They got real cozy in that hospital bed. Was Eli freaking out? Did he think Demetri was freaking out? He just wanted to know dammit.

**Sam**

Sam wasn’t sure what to say or do anymore. Demetri had asked her why everyone was being so weird since he got out of the hospital. What was she supposed to say? We found out that you don’t live with your parents and your legal guardian is a bitch. Oh, and from how she talked to Haw-Eli it seems like she could be emotionally abusive. That he dad was thinking about having someone do a check in on his foster mom. She was sure that would go over well. Demetri had kept it a secret for a reason. She didn’t know his situation. Maybe Becky was only mean to Eli because of what he had done to Demetri in the past. Even if that was the case what she had said wasn’t okay though. Sam was trying not to dwell on it. Same looked over at Ha-Eli.

Sam had decided that from now on she was going to think of him as Eli, not Hawk. It was really hard to do after everything, but she felt like she owed him that much. She never gave him the benefit of the doubt. In fact, she’s not even sure she ever really noticed him before Cobra Kai. Her friends bullied him and she can’t even remember it happening. If she could forgive everyone else that had defected from Cobra Kai, then she could forgive H-Eli too. Demetri had after all. She couldn’t help but think back to the day Demetri got hurt.

_ Sam saw Hawk push Miguel and made her way over to them quickly. “Of course I care. Calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll just call him.” Miguel called three times. No answer. Sam could see Hawk getting more and more freaked out by the second. He ripped his phone out of his pocket. _

_ “If he didn’t answer Miguel he’s not going to answer you, Hawk.” Sam could feel her anger rising at the audacity he had to believe that.  _

_ “I’m not calling him, Princess. I’m tracking him.” _

_ “How exactly are you going to do that?” Chris asked. _

_ “Find my IPhone. He’s part of my family’s protection plan. My mom, him, and I can track each other. Only my mom can turn it off. He’s a couple blocks away. He’s at the bus stop. I’m gonna go get him.” Sometimes Sam forgot that Demetri and Hawk used to be friends, but being on each others protection plans was next level close. Demetri was amazing and Hawk had him that close, and he just threw it all away for fucking Cobra Kai. Sam had known him a year and she already couldn’t imagine a life without Demetri as her friend. _

_ “I’ll come too.” Miguel said excitedly. _

_ “I think you’ve done enough.” Hawk snarled at him and took off. Miguel looked so disappointed in himself. She knew she had to step in. _

_ “Don’t listen to him. He’s a dick.” Sam put her hand on Miguel’s shoulder. Giving him a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek. _

_ “He’s right. I should have made sure that the text was sent and that someone responded.” That was a laughable thought. _

_ “The words Hawk and right should never be in the same sentence.” Sam rolled her eyes, and went back to training. It wasn’t long before her father’s phone started ringing. He looked down irritated, but instantly took the call. His face slightly confused _

_ “Hawk. Is everything okay? Did you find Demetri?” Why would Hawk be calling her dad? “Hawk! Talk to me kid! Hawk, what’s wrong?!” Her dad took off in a flash. Something must have been really wrong.  _

_ “Come on! Let’s go!” Sam took off after her dad and everyone else followed. As they were running they could hear the sirens. Sam could see everyone was panicking. For obvious reasons. They had just come up to the worst scene any of them had ever witnessed. Demetri looked dead. Hawk was cradling him to his body.  _

_ “I’m so sorry Dem.” It came out so broken that even Sam’s heart splintered for Hawk in that moment. She was sure none of them had ever seen him as anything but angry. Now he just looked broken as he held Demetri’s limp and bloody body in his arms. _

Eli was blatantly ignoring Demetri’s deep brown eyes that hadn’t left him the whole class. Sam could see his eyes shifting around. She looked back over to Demetri. He looked like he was calculating, planning. Sam knew it couldn’t be good. Was he pissed that Hawk had let his secret about his home life slip? Did he even know about that, yet? Either way she knew that stare wasn’t good and she felt bad for Eli. She tried to focus on her Katas, they always made her mind wander. It relaxed her to the point where she was stuck alone in her own thoughts.

_ Sam saw how broken Hawk looked when they all started to settle into the waiting room. She tried to talk to him, but it was like he couldn’t hear a word she said. Mitch and Bert had tried earlier. Nothing. When she still wasn’t getting a response she touched his shoulder to try to snap him out of it. He jerked out of her hands reach, and turned more into the corner, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge she was there. Fine then. Fuck you too. _

_ Sam walked back over to her seat by Chris with a sour look on her face.  _

_ “I kind of feel bad for the guy.” Chris whispered.  _

_ “Why?” She knew her tone was cold but who cares. He was being a dick. _

_ “Because he just cradled his bloody, unconscious friend in his arms and doesn’t even know if he’s alive!” Chris was looking at her like she was crazy. Sam was still pissed, but Chris had a point. She saw her dad trying to talk to Hawk. _

_ “It’s no use Dad. We’ve all tried to get him to talk to us. If he wants to stare at nothing just let him.” Her dad made his way over to them.  _

_ “Do you know what his real name is?” Sam thought for a minute and came up completely blank. Demetri talked about him constantly and never called him Hawk, but she couldn’t bring a name to her mind.  _

_ “No. Hey, does anyone know Hawk’s real name?” No one knew. How was that even possible. It’s not like he came into existence just a year ago. _

_ “Do you know who would?” _

_ “I’ll text Moon. She’s his ex.” Moon was quick to reply with a no. Now, that’s really weird. “Moon doesn’t know either.” _

_ “His ex-girlfriend doesn’t even know his name.” Seriously, how could she not know his name they dated for months. She hung out with Demetri and him. She knows Demetri never called him Hawk, so why couldn’t anyone remember. Her dad walked up to the nurses station. While she stewed in her thoughts. _

_ “Look kid. I know you don’t want to talk right now, but they can’t get in touch with Demetri’s mom. Do you know any other way to get a hold of someone? His dad or a sibling maybe. They won’t be able to tell us anything without a family member. I don’t know about you, but I really want to know if he’s okay.” Sam could hear them, but wasn’t paying that much attention. _

_ “Can you put it on speaker so I can talk with her?” _

_ “I don’t think Demetri would like that.” _

_ “Please. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” She looked up then, seeing the hesitance on Hawk’s face. _

_ “After everything you’ve done this is the thing you think he won’t forgive you for. Seriously? It’s not like you could make him any more pissed at you.” _

_ “Samantha?!” She looked down at the floor. She knew she shouldn’t have said that. _

_ “Hello. You’ve reached Sunny’s Convenience Store. How can I help you?” _

_ “Hey Becky.” _

_ “Who the hell is this calling me at work by my first name?! Marco if this is you again I’m going to come over to your house and gut you like a fish.” Sam, and everyone else's, heads shot over to Hawk at that. _

_ “No, it’s Eli.” So, that’s his name. She’d have to remember it this time. _

_ “That doesn’t tell me shit. Why the hell are you calling me at work?!” She could see Hawk visibly flinch. Since when did he ever flinch. _

_ “It’s about Demetri.” _

_ “What the hell did that kid get himself into now? And why couldn’t it have been left in a voicemail?” This lady sounded like a bitch. _

_ “The hospital called you multiple times. He got jumped.”  _

_ “What, by you?” Demetri’s mom was laughing. Her kid was in the hospital and she was laughing. Come to think of it she didn’t remember his mom coming to the ER when Demetri’s arm was broken. _

_ “I’m serious Becky. The nurses won’t tell us anything because we’re not family.” _

_ “Look, Scarface.” Hawk flinched at the name. “You’re more his family than I am.” What the hell was wrong with her! She didn’t like Hawk either, but calling someone horrible names was never okay. _

_ The conversation just kept going on like that. Sam really couldn’t understand what was wrong with this bitch. So, she wasn’t his mom. She was still supposed to take care of him. And she didn’t even give a shit. _

_ “Who was that on the phone?” _

_ “Doesn’t matter.” She was fucking pissed now! _

_ “It definitely does? Who the hell does she think she is talking about you like that.” _

_ “Why the hell do you care Sam?! It never bothered you when your friends did it? None of you even knew my name! Lip, Freak, Scarface, Faggot, Retard! You never cared before! Why now?!” Eli stormed out of the waiting room. Miguel right on his heels. _

_ Sam was stunned silent. Hawk was right. It bothered her, but she never said anything. He had so many cruel nicknames and she never fucking bothered to learn his real one. What was wrong with her? What if she was part of the reason Hawk was the way he was? What if she made him feel so horrible that he had to become Hawk just to survive? What if they all had? _

_ “Is this true Sam?” Her dad's question brought her out of her swirling thoughts. _

_ “I never called him any of those names.” She quickly jumped to her own defense. _

_ “But you let your friends do it? I thought I raised you better than that Sam. Actively being friends with bullies is just as bad as being one.” _

_ “I know. I’m sorry.” She couldn’t meet her dad’s gaze. _

_ “Maybe you should tell Eli that. Maybe you all should. God knows he’s done plenty of apologizing to all of you for what he’s done. You think I don’t see it. That I don’t hear it. He is actively trying to be a better person and to make up for what he’s done. Can any of you say the same.” Sam quickly shuffled her way back to her seat, feeling ashamed of herself. _

Sam knew she had to fix things with Eli, apologize. But what would she say? What could she say? Sorry for being a bitch. Sorry I let people make your life hell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eli**

Demetri was staring at him the whole class. Like death staring. Eli was really glad that looks couldn’t actually kill you. He’d been avoiding Demetri for the past few days. He hadn’t told him that everyone knew about Becky. He was honestly scared too.

Eli was the only one other than the school and the government that knew about his home life. Becky was Demetri’s foster mom. She sucked, but at least he was finally safe. What if Sensei Larusso tried to get him re-homed. It took a full year before Demetri ended up at Becky’s. He had three abusive and neglectful foster homes before that, only slightly less terrible than his original home. Most foster kids weren’t so lucky. As bitchy as Becky is, Demetri is safe there.

What if this fucked all that up? What if he ended up having to move out of state, like his sister. Eli hated thinking about Lil. They hadn’t heard from her since they separated her and Demetri. Three years and nothing. She could be dead for all they knew. What if that happened to Dem? What if Eli never heard from him again?

Eli quickly excused himself to the bathroom. He didn’t know if he was going to cry or throw up, but he knew he didn’t want to do it in the yard of the dojo. He especially didn’t want to do it in front of everyone.


End file.
